


Get What You Need

by FallenAngel10086



Series: House Full of Random [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngel10086/pseuds/FallenAngel10086
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally admitted that they liked each other, but that didn’t mean that they got to have what they wanted… maybe they could get what they needed though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get What You Need

*~P~*

“You like her don’t you?” Miranda asked one day.

Pollux looked over, “What?” he asked confused.

“Kayla. You like her, don’t you?” she said.

“Miranda?”

She smiled cutting off anything he was thinking of saying. “It’s okay… She likes you too. Ever since your little trip out with the others a year ago she’s been into you.”

“How do you know?” he asked not even bothering to deny it.

She smirked, “You _do_ like her! I knew it.”

Pollux just shrugged and nodded, “I’m sorry.”

Miranda just smiled and shook her head, “Don’t worry about it. I suspected it even before we got together, but I also knew that you did care for me as well. I never would have agreed to date you otherwise.”

“Wait,” he said suddenly thinking of something, “What about Connor? Why were they together?”

She just smiled at him, “She was interested, but they both quickly realized that they were better friends… Touchy-feely friends, but they didn’t work well together. Not as a couple anyway.”

“You are right,” he said after a minute of silence, “I do care about you. I love you, you are important to me.”

“You’re just not in love with me anymore,” she said finishing his thought for him. “I know, and it’s okay. You needed me at first, and to honest… I needed you too, but we don’t need each other anymore.”

He shook his head and laughed a little, “I love you Miranda.”

She smiled up at him as they both stood, “I love you too Pollux.” She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

*~K~*

“Did he finally admit it?” Katie asked when she saw her younger sister walking through the door.

Miranda rolled her eyes at her sister, “Yes, but its fine… I don’t think we would have ever worked out long-term anyway.”

Katie sighed and shrugged, “If you say so.”

Miranda arched an eyebrow, “I thought you would be more pissed about it.”

The older girl shrugged, “You’re fine, and I’m fairly certain that Connor and Travis have had the same exact conversation that we’re having now, only about Kayla.”

Miranda nodded, “Probably.”

*~C~*

“Dude, why are you talking to me about this?” Connor asked.

Pollux sighed, “Do you know how terrifying this is?”

Connor nodded, “Yes, yes I do… Which is why you should be talking to Kayla, and professing your undying love for her, and not wringing your hands talking to me about it.”

The older boy just gave him a pathetic look, “I don’t know how!”

Connor sighed, and felt like slamming his head into a wall. “Alright,” he mumbled, “You need to just go up to her, and ask her out on a date… Something simple, like stealing from the store.”

Pollux gave him a look.

Rolling his eyes Connor sighed, “Fine! Ask her out for coffee or something!”

Pollux nodded and ran out of the door. Connor just rolled his eyes again and wandered over to his bunk. “Its nap time,” he mumbled to himself and curled up on his bed.

*~K~*

“Hey Kayla.”

She looked up to see Pollux standing before her, “Hey Pollux.”

He smiled at her and sat down next to her. “I uh, I was thinking… Do you want to go get ice cream again sometime?” he asked nervously.

She gave him a wide smile, “I would love to.”

*~T~*

“Did they finally get together?” Katie asked from behind him.

“Looks like,” he said once his heart rate went back down, and if his voice was a little squeaky neither commented on it.

Because it didn’t happen.

“About freakin’ time,” she grumbled. “Come on,” she said poking him in the ribs making him squeak again, “Let’s go get our own ice cream.”

Travis turned his back on the couple who were talking and laughing. “Okay,” he agreed giving Katie a small kiss, “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short I know, but it was fun, and wasn’t really that angsty. So that’s a plus. :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked, and if you want to see something let me know, but as I said before I don’t do Percabeth, I can’t write it.


End file.
